


Don't Hold Back

by chaoticspring



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Courting Rituals, Hybrids, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Squirrel!Seoho, not a/b/o, seoho is kinda clueless, so is geonhak, wolf!geonhak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticspring/pseuds/chaoticspring
Summary: Maybe it was the change of seasons, maybe it was the looming presence next to him, Seoho wasn’t sure but he could feel his thoughts growing foggier as he tried to pay attention to the screen in front of him, unable to help himself from leaning closer into Geonhak’s touch.(finally realising his feelings, Seoho starts courting Geonhak, too caught up in his own attempts to get Geonhak's attention to realise he doing the same. Neither of them realising their attempts of courting were going unnoticed, forgetting the courting rituals each of them shared were almost opposites)
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Don't Hold Back

**Author's Note:**

> this was something i genuinely didn't think I would write so I am pretty surprised I found any semblance of motivation to cough out more than 2k words. The rating my change in later chapters as well!
> 
> again English is my second language so please excuse any shoddy grammar because i never learnt it (yikes) also I may have projected my autism and such a tad writing Seoho also my lack of social skills was very evident in the awkward dialogue so it could be interpreted as Seoho being autistic but that's up to you otherwise you can just chalk it up to my inability to write any form of conversation. Let me know what you think? 
> 
> also unbeta'd so sorry for the mistakes ig?
> 
> itd be cool if you could leave comments as you read or after it really motivates me to continue if i can motivate myself enough to! I hope you enjoy!

Geonhak’s touch burned brighter as the seasons slowly rolled into spring, setting his skin alight as they sat side by side; Geonhak too transfixed by the game to notice Seoho slowly leaning into him. 

It wasn’t an unusual occurrence for Geonhak to find himself cramped on Seoho’s and Youngjo’s shared couch. He usually came over to borrow Youngjo’s consoles, both of them playing games for what felt like hours. Seoho occasionally joined, forced to be squished in the middle of their barely two-person couch as they beat Youngjo for the fifth time that day. Geonhak’s tail thumping on the seat each time he won, betraying his attempt to remain stoic, soft furs tickling Seoho’s arm and leg, the sensation enough to send a shiver along his spine. 

The air sat heavy in his lungs, each breath stifling, too many scents overwhelming his senses. The haze of the humidity that settled into the air made his head spin. Maybe it was the change of seasons, maybe it was the looming presence next to him, Seoho wasn’t sure but he could feel his thoughts growing foggier as he tried to pay attention to the screen in front of him, unable to help himself from leaning closer into Geonhak’s touch. 

A rush of relief ran through him as Youngjo called it a day, the setting summer sun an invitation for them to pack up, sharing their goodbyes with Geonhak as he left. 

“You kinda look like shit, you feeling okay?” Youngjo asked once Geonhak slipped past the front door, goodbyes dying on his tongue as soon as Geonhak was out of sight, the door closing behind him.

“It’s nothing just that time of year,” Seoho said, shrugging, the tip of his tail twitching impatiently, his red-toned fur puffed out more than usual.

Youngjo just smiled, coy and knowing as he locked the door, his ear twitching and tail swaying to the side, teasing. “Is that why you were sitting so close to Geonhak today? You may as well have just crawled onto his lap. Even I could smell your heat.”

“You noticed?” Seoho’s ears perked up, twitching along with his tail, anxious and restless as he tried hiding the slight panic that leaked into his tone, “do you think Geonhak noticed? He didn’t say anything-”

“No offense but Geonhak can be a little dense, you want him to notice anything you’d probably have to start courting him. His nose didn’t even twitch, he probably just thinks you stink.” Youngjo says, licking his bottom lip as he takes a moment to think, “besides it’s too early for your heat to properly be hitting yet and Geonhak’s season isn’t for another six months for him to care to pick up on anything.”

Heat rose quickly into Seoho’s face, his cheeks flushing a soft pink as he waved away Youngjo, falling back down onto the couch where Geonhak sat before, “I never said anything about courting and piss off, my pheromones don't smell that much. You’re always much worse.”

“Yeah but now you’re thinking about it, and Hwanwoong likes my stench so suck it up,” Youngjo said, grinning as headed to the bathroom, calling out as he disappeared behind the door, “I have to head out, I’ll see you later tonight if you’re still awake.”

“Hwanwoong?” 

“How’d you guess,” Seoho could feel the roll of Youngjo’s eyes from where he sat, the sound of something clattering in the sink muffling the rest of his reply.

“Just don’t come back here if you’re gonna fuck, I need to study today at least.”

“Yeah yeah, don’t worry Hwanwoong’s roommate is away for the weekend so I’ll probably stay at his for the night. As you said, it’s that time of year,” Youngjo said with a wink as he grabbed his jacket and keys, the smell of his perfume making Seoho’s nose twitch.

“Fuck off.” There was no bite in his voice, his ears only continuing to burn as Youngjo left, the sound of the lock clicking shut casting the room into silence. His rapidly beating heart roared in his ears as he tried to compose himself, brushing off the comments Youngjo had made. 

Mating was never something Seoho had never sat and considered before, studies too overwhelming as he focused on finished classes. Plenty of heats had been spent with others yet the thought of settling down never crossed his mind, not with Geonhak at least, yet the overly imposing presence of the wolf seemed to slowly fill every crack and crevice of his being. He wouldn’t deny a spark of interest flared somewhere deep inside him, pushed down by his own pride on most days however as his heat slowly bubbled closer to the surface there was an unspoken part of him that wanted to feel the thrill of a chase. 

Warmth only continued to rise to his cheeks as he turned the TV back on, letting the sound of the drown out the deluge of thoughts that kept slipping through the cracks of his mind. 

❊ ❊ ❊

Youngjo didn’t come back until the next morning as Seoho was leaving for class. The mixed smell of arousal and heat clinging heavily to his skin along with the light sheen of sweat. The heavy weight of fatigue that sat on his swollen eyes was enough of an indicator for Seoho to bite back the snarky remarks that began bubbling up to the tip of his tongue. 

“Big night? You stink worse than me.” Seoho asked, patting the cowlicks that stuck up against Youngjo’s usually meticulously groomed fur that he only assumed to be a half-hearted attempt at grooming on Hwanwoong’s part. It looked more like it had been sucked on rather than cleaned, shiny black fur sticking together in clumps, it would have almost been cute if he wasn’t drowned in the overwhelming smell of what Seoho assumed was a nights worth of mating. 

Youngjo shrugged, beelining for the couch, “my heat came early and then it triggered Hwanwoongs,” he said as he fell back on the plush cushions, pulling the pillow over his face to block the sunlight. “I don’t even think we slept,” his voice muffled as he spoke. 

It wasn’t the first time Youngjo disappeared for the night.

The beginnings of spring found them both more scarce than usual, between classes and their occasional shared dinner, the needed privacy that came with their heats had become a silent agreement between them. Youngjo more often than Seoho usually disappeared for the night as he sought refuge at Hwanwoongs. Seoho mostly thankful for space and peace as he locked his bedroom door, thankful his heats weren’t as bad as others. 

“Let me know if you need me to stay out tonight, I can still smell it on you. Anyway, I’m heading out,” the keys jingled in Seoho’s hands, fiddling with his bag, ignoring Youngjo’s whining, “Text me if you want me to bring you anything back. There are some leftovers in the fridge if you want as well.”

“Normal food or did you cook?” Youngjo asked, slowly moving the pillow away from his face, his eyes still half-open as the corner of his lips slowly curled into a teasing smile. 

Seoho wasn’t sure if it was the heat that made Youngjo more melodramatic than usual or just used as an excuse to be fawned over by everyone around him, Seoho finding himself particularly weak to a fatigued and badly groomed kitten curled up on their couch. 

“It’s takeout and one time one of my recipes didn’t work,” Seoho’s voice falling into a whine, huffing as he slung his bag back over his shoulder, pretending not to hear Youngjo’s mumbled retort, “anyway I’ll see you later, remember to text.”

“Close to curtain on your way out.”

“Do it yourself,” Seoho said as he swung the curtains shut, the fabric fluttering as the door clicked shut behind him.

The walk to campus was short and pleasant, Seoho always found himself walking to classes during early summer. The light winds tickling his skin and fur as the breeze dances around him, kicking up leaves in a lazy waltz. The mellow light of the morning sun slowly warming him with each step. Flowers bloomed on the trees that hung over the footpath, fallen petals creating a silken carpet of pinks, blues, and red. 

It reminded him of his hometown when he was a child, the countless parks that seemed to stretch for miles, and the forest of trees that surrounded them. Impossibly large and old, filling him with a sense of wonderment as he and his sister chased each other, getting stuck up trees and returning him with scraped knees and a wide proud smile as he told his mother how far up he climbed that day. Both of them laughing as she kissed his forehead and groomed his fur, the warmth of her embrace and gentle ministrations as she ran her fingers along his scalp slowly lulling him to sleep. 

As adverse as he was to waking up early when classes weren’t on, he didn’t regret it, the exhaustion that sat heavily on his eyelids quickly dissipating as he walked. The memories that had begun to stir like hot coals bringing a smile onto his face as the campus gates came into view. 

The sun had settled into the sky. The comfort of gentle rays that had warmed him during his walk slowly grew more and more uncomfortable as the day grew hotter. Seoho all but beelined for the small cafe that sat at the back of the campus, looming trees that hung over the surrounding inviting enough as they blocked the heat.

There was something comforting about the cafe. The privacy of the well-spaced tables, protective trees, and overgrown bushes that blocked off most of the area put him at ease. The usual absence of amenities day to day is forgotten as he let himself relax, the surely built-up wall cracking with each sip of his drink. Seoho had always ignored dull whispers of his instincts in the corners of his mind, ever-present and insistent. The constant need to run and hide masked by an aura of confidence as he commanded a room, a dazzling falling to him with his too bright laugh and constant teasing as he drew out laughter from others, basking in their attention and preening under their praise. 

“Do you mind if I sit here?” Seoho had barely registered someone approaching, his mind too preoccupied with his phone to notice the careful footsteps that approached, muted by the slightly damp grass. Fur prickled around the base of his spine, a sudden wave of fear clawing its way up his back as the familiar, overwhelming scent slowly encompassed him as his hand flew to his chest in alarm. “Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you, I forgot how easily your type startle,” Geonhak chuckled as he rested his hand on the chair, unable to hide the slight fidget of his fingers as he waited for a response. 

“Yeah sure,” Seoho said hesitantly, nodding towards the spare chair, the bittersweet taste of anticipation and unsurety sitting at the back of his throat, rising like bile as his stomach twisted into a tighter knot. He wanted to screw his nose up at the comment but it wasn’t something he could deny, the stereotype true enough for him to bite back a retort; he was sure Geomhak could hear the jackhammering of his heart from where he was standing. 

“I didn’t realise you had classes today,” Geonhak said as he pulled out the spare chair, the bag that he had slung over his shoulder slipping off onto the floor next to his feet. 

“I do but later,” Seoho replied, absentmindedly stirred his drink, “I wanted to get out early, Youngjo needed the space. Start of spring and all.” 

It was almost endearing, the expressiveness of Geonhak’s body language, almost like a lost puppy as he listened with curious eyes and raised ears. Seoho could see the gears turning in Geonhak’s head, his eyes distant as he stared back for a moment, the apples of his cheeks slowly flushing pink as the realisation of what Seoho had meant had begun to sink in.

“Oh right, well if you need a place to stay later…” 

“Thank you, I’ll see. Youngjo might need me.” Seoho said, his voice trailing off as an awkward silence settled in between the two.

“I don’t think we’ve actually spent time alone, without any of the others that is.”

“I didn’t think our schedules were compatible.” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around outside of the apartment,” Geonhak says, shifting in his seat, out of discomfort or hesitance Seoho wasn’t sure. “You spend too much time holed up in the science department, even Youngjo complains that you’re never around.”

“I have placement hours, I’m not really at the lab that much,” Seoho supplied lamely, the excuse dying quickly on his tongue as he paused for a moment. He could feel Geonhak watching him, with either curiosity or judgment, Seoho wasn’t sure. Disquiet faintly thrumming in his chest as Geonhak only responded with a thin lipped smile. “So, you talk about me?”

Working late into the afternoon between classes was something he couldn’t deny brought him solace. The repetition of his daily schedule and the repetition of the work he was given in the lab was an escape he found himself using most afternoons after class. He knew Youngjo worried, coming home to freshly cooked meals and concerned gaze as he was asked how his day was yet he hadn’t expected it to be of concern enough for Youngjo to vocalise his concern to anyone, let alone Geonhak. 

Geonhak shrugged, his ears sitting straighter on his head, the tension slowly disappearing as he took the bait of Seoho’s attempt to divert the subject, “you’ve come up a few times, you’re both room mates after all, don’t let it get to your head.” 

“Don’t you have classes to get to? Or are early childhood majors except unlike the rest of us?”

“You remembered?” Geonkhak said, ignoring Seoho’s teasing, his eyes wide enough from surprise his forehead began to crinkle as his eyebrows shot up in disbelief. 

Seoho shrugs, “I’m sure you’ve mentioned it enough, don’t need to act surprised,” he said with a grimace as he took a sip of his already cold drink. 

“Only when we first met.” 

Seoho lets his eyes drop back down to his cup for a moment, absentmindedly stirring around what was left as he tried avoiding the intensity of Geonhak’s stare. Seoho wouldn’t call himself sentimental, not like Youngjo at least who clung to memories and traditions like they were a safety boat, like a fraying string that kept their relationships together. It wasn’t that he didn’t care, yet trivial information from someone he initially barely called an acquaintance wasn’t something important enough he retained, memories pushed aside and forgotten, fading like wisps of smoke as something new, more took its place. 

“I guess you’re important enough for it to have been memorable.”

**Author's Note:**

> again comments are super appreciated and help fuel my little gremlin brain to write and maybe post more if yall are interested in me continuing them little project! thank you! :D 
> 
> feel free to hmu me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/teeniegon)! | [carrd](https://teeniegon.carrd.co/) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/teeniegon) (if ur not comfortable to comment here and wanna comment anon there instead, but please b kind!!! I am fragile!!)


End file.
